berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Void
Void (ボイド Boido) is a member of God Hand. He is voiced by Unsho Ishizuka in Japanese version of the anime and in the English dub he is voiced by John Avner. Appearance Void's cloak and body are distorted. His most prominent feature is his large, exposed brain. His eyes are stitched shut and his lips peeled back. Also notable, he has six fingers on each hand. Personality Void is very philosophical, far more than his demonic cohorts. His primary focus is on the flow of causalilty and its inevitability. Skull Knight describes him as "preaching" how causality cannot be avoided and how "All is within the flow of causality." Abilities He is the most philosophical God Hand member and is primarily concerned with analyzing and controlling the course of destiny. Void is the one who brands the sacrifices made by tortured souls in order for them to become Apostles and achieve their dream. His cloak and body seem to be distorted, he can also warp reality. He uses this power to open up an interdimensional portal at his own will. Like the other God Hand members he can see the future and influence causality. History Like all the members of the God Hand (excluding Femto), Void's background and history are clouded in mystery. He seems to be the leader of the group. Void is also apparently the nemesis of the Skull Knight, whom he may have sacrificed in a long passed story similar to Guts'. The Skull Knight first hinted to this during the Eclipse, as he fought Zodd outside of the maelstrom in which the God Hand appeared and said that he would strike down Void. Void first appears in the story when the Count summons the God Hand in the hopes they will save him from death. When the God Hand demand the Count sacrifice his daughter in order for him to gain a new body Void brings out the brand in preperation and urges him to accept. When the Count ultimatly refuses to sacrifice her, Void and the other members condemn him to hell and depart. During the Eclipse, Void is the last member of the God Hand to arrive and is the one to explain what role Griffith has to play and what he is being offered. Once Grifith accepts, Void brands all the members of the Band of Hawk and declares what they have finally been wating for - the arrival of the fifth God Hand member. When the Skull Knight arrives and attempts to strike Void, he easily deflects the blow by opening a small doorway that causes the blade to almost strike the Skull Knight, he and him then exchange looks as the Knight descends to rescue Guts and Caska. During the Incarnation Ceremony, Void, along with the other members of the God Hand, briefly manifested using the dead body of The Bird (one of Mozgus's disciples) and several of the evil spirits that had gathered in order to witness Femto's rebirth. Void was portrayed, just like the other members of the God Hand, during the World Transformation. However, whereas the others were seen in their own special environment or area, Void was merely depicted as a large brain. Trivia *In the original TV anime series, Void had the role of narrator, introducing each episode and previewing the next. *He is possibly the "wise man" imprisoned by Gaiseric in the Tower of Conviction referred to in the Retribution arc. Who called upon angels (God Hands) for a "miracle". *His name could be inspired by John Boyd, a Science-Fiction author, or Destination: Void, a sci-fi novel by Frank Herbert. *His oversized, exposed brain and skeletal face are reminscent of the evil Martians from Mars Attacks. Category:God Hand Void